Percy Jackson and the Gods of Olympus
by DemiGod57
Summary: Percy Jackson is saved from the Minotaur on Half-Blood Hill by a strange person with a unique knowledge of the future- and when the person starts using it, everything changes. Will probably be OOC. No pairings yet, but that might change in future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was still dark when the alarm clock tore Sam from his sleep, and, not for the first time, he got up cursing the change of time zone when he had gotten to the States. Getting dressed, Sam headed outside and smiled as he saw the full moon in the sky. Then he froze. How the hell could he have forgotten? He was right; it was definitely the night of the 25th of July.

Which meant _he _would be here, soon enough. Sam sighed as he accepted his days of peace and quiet were at an end and soon forced himself to go back inside and look for his sword.

Having arrived at the sword, perhaps some explanations were in order. Brace yourself. OK here it is: the Gods of Ancient Greece are real. Mount Olympus really is home to the twelve Olympians. And of course, they're kids are real enough, too. They're called Demigods, or half-bloods, often people with ADHD, due to natural combat reflexes, or dyslexia because of the brain being 'hardwired' to read Ancient Greek.

And he was currently at the only place on Earth where they were safe. Camp Half Blood is a sanctuary from the horrors that come with the reality of Ancient Greece: Monsters. The monsters of the myths and the legends of Greece, the Minotaur, the Furies, Medusa and every creature you could possibly imagine.

Even though they were killed by the heroes, monsters aren't that easy to kill, every time they 'die' they are merely banished to Tartarus, and there they re-form and return, desperately trying to kill another Demigod. And unfortunately normal weapons can't kill them. Only the supremely rare Celestial Bronze can even harm a monster.

With a yell of triumph, Sam turned around and brought out a two foot long Celestial Bronze longsword out of its sheath. All petty triumph vanished as he heard a faint roar from outside, and the blood drained from Sam's face. Perhaps he was already too late? That would be a complete disaster, he couldn't think like that, or it probably _would _go wrong. It didn't matter; all that mattered was getting up there, and fast.

Sam sprinted outside and headed for Thalia's pine tree, a tree which was in fact a demigod called Thalia, who had been turned into a tree by her father, Zeus, when she was on the brink of death. Now it marked the boundary line of Camp Half Blood, where magical barriers protected the Camp within.

He crossed the barriers and on the other side of the hill he was met with a terrifying sight- The Minotaur. Easily seven feet tall, with wickedly sharp horns and a body covered in coarse brown fur and with black eyes that were full of anger and hate. Sam ended up diving to the right, straight into the mud to stop him being impaled by the beast.

He wound up at the feet of the same person who he had been trying to save. Great job Sam! He looked up and his first impression was that he was looking at a madman. Then he realised that the boy was absolutely devastated by something. Sam looked around in confusion and realized to his shock that he was too late to save the boy's mother.

The boy he was trying to rescue was Percy Jackson, a twelve year old boy from New York, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was average height, about 5ft 4", with a relatively thin build, although he was by no means underweight. Lying unconscious next to him was his assigned 'protector', a satyr, Grover Underwood. He was medium height with blue eyes and medium length brown hair.

Percy just stared at him, shocked by what he had seen, but Sam had to jar him back to reality. "Percy! Get to the tree! Just get to the damn tree! I'll handle this!" When Percy didn't move, Sam shouted "Go!" and shoved him in the direction of Thalia's pine tree. It seemed to have worked, Percy was now dashing for the tree, and he was almost there.

Not that the Minotaur had been standing still, a fact that Sam had failed to realize as he was thrown headfirst across the hill by the Minotaur, landing with a crash and the noise of what sounded suspiciously like a cracked shoulder blade. Joy, that was going to hurt. The Minotaur lumbered over, and seemed to glare down at him as he struggled to get up. Eventually, after a few skilful dodges and a couple of forward rolls, he managed to haul himself to his feet, and swung around, eager to get the battle over with at last.

Sam tried to lift his sword, only to receive a searing pain in his left shoulder for his trouble. The situation was suddenly not looking so good, with his good arm incapacitated and himself already quite fatigued from the battle. At any rate, he really did NOT need to get injured now, of all times, with what was about to happen, and what it would all lead to.

The routine of dodging was just tiring Sam out, so he decided to up his game a bit, and switching his sword from his left hand to his weaker right hand, backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on the Minotaur the whole time. Any sudden movement and the Minotaur would charge again, breaking his entire plan apart, a plan which at this stage consisted entirely of getting close enough to at least touch the damn monster.

Still backing away, Sam was rather confused when his opponent started to imitate him, and realized that that was the whole point, this monster was cleverer then it looked. Right, time for a change of the plan-so he just charged. In a moment of pure and utter stupidity he charged straight at one of most fearsome monsters a demigod can face. Needless to say, it ended rather badly.

All he felt was a pain unlike any he had felt before, accompanied by a horrific tearing noise. He looked down and realized that the Minotaur's horn had snapped, off and was currently lodged in his chest. He was flung backwards, but was fortunate to slam into Thalia's tree.

He looked down, willing himself not to vomit, but he smiled when he saw the horn was dissolving, and new flesh was covering the gaping wound. As the healing finished, he felt exhausted and fell unconscious just as he saw a trio of arrows sprout in the Minotaur's back.

* * *

><p>Yes! First chapter up. Anybody who is actually reading this, I will update soon, probably around Sunday. Reviews are welcome!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introduction

Sam never found out how long he had been unconscious, not that he really cared very much. All he knew was that when he did get up, he felt like Hell, or rather, Hades. Either way he felt awful. He considered going back to sleep when he realized someone was talking to him.

The voice was deep and sounded old "Ah good, you're awake Sam" It was Chiron, the mentor of all Demigods at Camp Half Blood; he was also a centaur-top half man, bottom half horse. "Be careful, don't try to get up or anything else you would usually do."

Sam's dry lips cracked into a weak smile, although his eyes were still closed "What's that supposed to mean, Chiron?" He opened his eyes and saw the old Centaur was grinning.

"Anything sensible, like just lying in bed, perhaps?"

Sam just laughed, "And to think I thought you thought better of me! I do have some sanity you know!" A thought struck him "At least I think I do." His smile faded suddenly "Is Perc-" Damn! "the boy I saved alright?" But Chiron hadn't missed what he said, and he suddenly looked very suspicious.

"How much do you know about Percy Jackson, Sam? I want the truth." Chiron still looked suspicious, and Sam hated to delay the conversation, but he knew that there were more important things to be getting on with.

"Chiron, I'll tell you everything, I swear, but later, and in private, and now I really need to talk to Percy, it's important."

He didn't look happy, and said as much, but in the end Sam was let out of bed and taken to Percy. He wasn't awake, but Grover was standing over him. He looked up as Sam came into the room. He looked like he'd been crying, with bloodshot eyes and a mournful expression. Even though he had been a bit pathetic, Sam couldn't blame him, he was a youngling by satyr standard, at only 52 years old, and Sam probably would have fainted too if he had been in Grover's position.

"Hi Sam" Sam put a smile on his face, but was frowning inside, Grover sure sounded depressed. Sam almost said something, but Grover got there first. "Another great job, huh? Almost as bad as last time."

"What happened last time?" Sam knew perfectly well what had happened, but it might make Grover feel better if they talked about it. "It can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Grover gave him a disbelieving look; he clearly had taken Sam's deception hook, line and sinker. Shaking his head in disbelief, Grover started to tell the story.

"Five years ago I was sent out to find a half blood, we didn't know who it was, why they were so important or who they were a child of, but Chiron was clearly very worried." Grover was lost in thought now, all depression forgotten. "Eventually I found three half bloods. I didn't know if any of them were who I was looking for, but I knew I couldn't just abandon them. So I started to lead them back to Camp" He brayed mournfully.

"One of them, a boy, was reckless. He started picking fights with every monster we met, almost as if he thought he had something to prove to someone. The older girl and I were worried, but it clearly only endeared the youngest girl to the boy." Sam interrupted,

"But who were the three demigods?" Another ploy, but Sam didn't want to ruin the story. After Grover silenced him with a look, he carried on

"I started to panic as we got into New York. I made a few wrong turns, and I led them right into the lair of a Cyclops in Brooklyn."

"They have Cyclops in Brooklyn?" Sam asked shocked, that he didn't know.

"Oh yeah, loads, but anyway, eventually me, the older girl and the boy ended up being tied up over a fire, getting ready to eat us, while the Cyclops tried to use his ability to manipulate his voice to lure in the younger girl." Grover sighed again, but didn't stop "Eventually she found the room we were in. The Cyclops tried to lure her closer, but she just did the bravest, most stupid thing I had ever seen a girl her age do" Grover almost laughed at the memory, but Sam had to keep up the disguise, so he asked

"What did she do?" Grover actually grinned before answering

"She stabbed him in the foot"

"She stabbed a grown Cyclops in the foot!" He asked, pretending to be incredulous, but it didn't change the fact that he could scarcely believe anyone was brave enough to do that to a full grown Cyclops- especially when they were only six years old!

"Yeah, she did, and it distracted the Cyclops long enough to run to the older girl and untie her, and she more or less took it from there." Grover's expression became sad again as he continued "But it wasn't over yet. All the way from there to Camp we were running from monsters." He watched Sam carefully as he said the next sentence "Including the Furies"

That did it. "HADES SENT MONSTERS AFTER YOU! HIS OWN PERSONAL SERVANTS! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?" His tirade had attracted uneasy looks from others in the infirmary, as thunder sounded in the distance, as it always did whenever a comment was made which any god found even slightly insulting. Sam didn't apologise. He was too angry, even though he knew what had happened, the way the Gods treat demigods...

"Yes, he did send them after us. And they caught us, right at the end, at the crest of Half Blood Hill. Can you guess who the demigods were now, Sam?"

"Yes, I suppose I can" Sam sighed "Thalia, Annabeth and Luke" Grover nodded, and then

"I failed then. Thalia got turned into a Pine Tree and now I've failed again! Percy's mom is gone and he was actually quite badly injured by the Minotaur!" That was odd; he thought he had arrived in time.

"What do you mean he was injured? He sure didn't look injured to me."

"As far as we can guess, he just barely dodged the charges before you arrived, and on the last one where you arrived, he got tossed aside, we think because of the shock of seeing somebody, or because of the loss of his mother made him unable to move, let alone dodge a charging Minotaur." He groaned. He couldn't believe he had failed to save Percy's mother, but then again, he thought wryly, that was probably just going to go at the top of a very long list of failures that would undoubtedly happen while he was here. But for now...

"Any idea when he's going to wake up?" Sam asked, nodding at Percy. At exactly the same time as he said that, Percy began to cough and splutter, effectively answering the question. Sam stepped back and let Grover bring Percy up to date with reality.

Just before Grover could bring up the fate of Percy's mom, Sam emerged from the shadows and interrupted "Grover, don't you think we should take him to Chiron? It will probably make things easier with Chiron and Mr. D there." Sam made a face "If 'easier' is the word, all things considered"

Grover nodded, and then said to Percy "This is Sam, Percy." Percy looked at me, and nodded despite looking thoroughly confused. "We're just going to take you to see someone who will explain everything, I promise, so if you just come with us, you'll get the answers you want, OK?" Percy agreed, and we lifted him out of bed, despite his protests and more or less carried him out of the infirmary.

On the way out, Sam muttered to himself "Here goes nothing." Then he and Grover hauled Percy into the sunlight of Camp Half Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I do own Sam.

Chapter 3: Explanations

Grover and Sam took Percy over to the Big House, the centre of Camp and home to Sam. Outside sitting at a picnic bench was a small, porky man with a big red nose, large watery eyes and almost purple hair, it was so black. He looked like a cherub, in short. Not that Sam actually voiced that or anything. The cherub lookalike was Mr. D, the head director of the camp. Officially.

Across from him was Chiron, but this time, instead of being a centaur, he was inside a magic wheelchair, which, amazingly, allowed him to 'store' his legs inside it and made him simply look like he was disabled, as opposed to being a centaur all the time. They were playing a game of cards, called pinochle, which Sam had never been able to figure out. Which was unfortunate, since Mr. D thought it was the greatest game since Pac-Man.

Both of them were engrossed with the game, so didn't even look up when the three of them came up to the picnic bench and tried to get their attention. Deciding to give up, and just wait for the game to finish, Sam had a look down the hill at Camp.

Twelve cabins were arranged in a U shape around a stone pavilion, each cabin represented the home of the children of a particular Olympian God, with the Gods on the left and Goddesses on the right. At the top were the thrones of Zeus and Hera, respectively, the king and queen of the gods, then, going down the left was the cabin of Poseidon, with gray stone walls and all the windows facing the sea. Then there was the Ares cabin, painted red, albeit painted badly, and more often than not defended with landmines.

After Ares was the Apollo cabin, which looks like a straightforward log cabin, but if it gets hit by sunlight it seems to be made out of solid gold, and is difficult to look at it glows so much. Then there was the Hephaestus cabin, made out of bricks and with a smokestack, making it look like a small factory, which makes sense for the children of the God of the Forge.

Cabin 11 was Hermes's cabin, and it was not in good shape. Its use for all children of the Gods who didn't know who their parent was had taken its toll, with chipped paint and a caduceus hanging over the door. The final 'God' cabin was the cabin was the Dionysus cabin, with a roof and walls lined with grape vines, as Dionysus was the God of Wine. Sam was friends with the two occupants, Castor and Pollux.

Starting off the 'Goddesses' cabins was Demeter, a cabin with a roof made of real grass and decorated with plants and flowers. Then there was the cabin of Athena, a gray cabin with an owl hanging above the door. Next to the cabin was their armoury, which was basically a shed full of sharp things.

Next was the cabin of Artemis, which was honorary, since Artemis pledged to be a maiden for eternity, so no Demigod children. During the day it looked very ordinary, but during the day it glowed silver. The walls were decorated with carvings of animals, such as the Stag, Artemis's sacred animal.

Next was the final 'Goddesses' cabin. Aphrodite. The cabin was wooden with a light blue roof and it smelled of perfume. Sam had once heard it described as 'A giant Barbie house where supermodels go to die'. He thought it was accurate.

Without any warning Mr. D cackled and shouted "Yes! The game goes to me!" This did a good job of bringing Sam back to reality. He looked over at the picnic table and saw that the pinochle game had come to an end. Sam was doubtful, Mr. D _never _won. Chiron checked over the points and chuckled

"Not quite, Mr. D, I believe I have won" Mr. D looked disbelieving, then rechecked his points. Sam could hear him sigh.

"Yes, yes, very good" Chiron looked up and saw them. He beckoned them over,

"Mr. D, this is Percy Jackson" upon hearing his name, Percy looked up, saw Chiron and, if possible seemed even more confused than before.

"Mr Brunner?" asked Percy "What are you doing here?" Chiron had gone undercover at Percy's school to keep an eye on him.

Chiron waved his hand "That was just a pseudonym, my real name, in this world, is Chiron." Chiron nodded to Mr. D.

Mr. D, as usual, looked bored out of his mind. "Oh all right, I suppose I must say it, hello, welcome to Camp Half Blood etc. etc. don't expect me to welcome you or anything." He waved his hand and made a coke can appear. Percy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Chiron turned to Sam, "Sam, my boy, why don't you go and tell Cabin Eleven they'll be getting a new camper?"

"Sure, Chiron" saying goodbye to Grover and Percy, he jogged down to Cabin Eleven. He stuck his head in. The room was in its usual messy state, but he found who he was looking for. "Luke."

Luke turned around, he was tall, with short cropped blond hair and blue eyes. He would have been handsome if not for a long, deep scar that he had earned when he had been given a quest to steal one of the Golden Apples from the Garden of the Hesperides, and he had been attacked by the apple's guardian.

"What is it Sam?" asked Luke, sounding indifferent. Sam and Luke had never really liked each other.

"Just that we've got a new camper, an undetermined, so..." He trailed off. All undetermined kids end up in Hermes Cabin.

"Great. Have you seen this place?" asked Luke "Do you really think that we can fit another person in here? It's cramped enough as it is!" apparently he didn't have the energy to go on, as he just sighed "What's their name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Luke nodded

"Ok, I'll get him some stuff, see you later."

Sam left Hermes cabin only to come face to face with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She was tallish, with blonde hair and a deep tan. She would be a stereotypical Californian if not for her stormy grey eyes.

"Sam? I thought you were in the infirmary? Didn't you get injured somehow?"

"Err, yeah, but I just got out. I've just been making arrangements for a new camper, Percy Jackson."

"When did he get here?"

"Last night. I didn't get injured all by myself y'know." She nodded

"What monster was it?"

"You'll love this, it was The Minotaur!"

She was shocked "The Minotaur? You fought the Minotaur single handed?"

"Err, no, that's how I got injured. I assumed the Apollo kids finished it off, since it got shot with arrows."

"Tell me everything!"

Just as I was about to launch into the story, Chiron trotted up with Percy. He seemed to be giving a tour.

"Ah, there you are Annabeth, would you mind finishing Percy's tour? I need to talk with Sam"

"Of course, Chiron. C,mon Percy."

After Annabeth and Percy left, Chiron turned to me. With a grave face, he said "Now, Sam, we must discuss just how much you know."

I felt the blood drain from my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Really sorry about the gap between updates, school and illness have gotten in the way, I'll try to be quicker.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Uneasy conversations<p>

Sam almost felt ill as Chiron led him back to the Big House. Almost. But not quite, as Sam was seriously banking everything on Chiron being peaceful if he decided Sam was an enemy. As unlikely as that was.

Campers looked at them curiously as they passed, and muttering followed them all the way to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. The Big House, usually a source of comfort for Sam, now made him shiver slightly. He was in trouble, and he knew it.

Chiron took him inside and led him through the corridors until they came across a big, sturdy oaken door with a rusted handle. It seemed not to have been used in years. Inside was what Sam could only describe as a mythological interrogation room. And a torture room. What little Sam could see of the room due to bad lighting was filled with torture equipment from one time period or another, including a Spanish Inquisition Pear of Anguish, a small metal pair that was put into a person's mouth and slowly opened, breaking the jaw if the prisoner refused to talk. Sam hated them, it was a horrible idea and Sam was in no hurry to try one out.

"Those aren't going to be used, are they?" Sam asked, pointing towards a group of various nasty looking torture devices. A grim smile slowly spread across his face as he saw that the other side of the room held a police-style interrogation room- two chairs on either side of a table.

"Only if you are uncooperative, I assure you, Sam." Well that was reassuring. Chiron trotted over to the small table, kicked aside one of the chairs and transformed into his wheelchair form. He beckoned to Sam to sit down, and then flicked a small switch, and as one all the lights in the room were illuminated.

It was a cave, a huge cave which had been built up to house this room away. It was damp, and there was a strange scent in the air which smelt suspiciously like old, dried blood or perhaps a corpse. Sam knew that for sure.

Sam sat down. The seat was damp, and the wood was ever so slightly rotten. The table had patches of mould on it. There was a long, tense silence, which Sam broke "So, where exactly are we?"

"A very old room, as I'm sure you've noticed already, which was last used in-" Sam interrupted, _this _would throw him off guard,

"1865?" He had been right, a look of utter shock crossed Chiron's face, and he was temporarily left utterly speechless by Sam's knowledge of forbidden secrets. "Shocking, isn't it, how much I know, hmm, Chiron?" Sam was being slightly mocking now, but Sam saw no reason to stop.

"H-how do you know about that?" Chiron was fighting hard to retain his composure. Sam just leaned back in his chair a little and shrugged.

"I'm mortal. If a mortal looks around a bit in California, they're bound to find something... if they know where to look, that is." Sam decided this was good enough cover for now. No need to give away too much about himself.

Chiron looked curious, but didn't say anything else despite the fact he obviously had a million questions. Instead he asked about the subject Sam had been dreading most, as he literally had no answer except the truth. "And Percy Jackson? How did you know he was going to arrive?" Sam hesitated, trying desperately to think of something to say that would get him out of this mess. Then it came to him-

"Grover called me from New York, yes I know phones aren't allowed but it benefited us all that I had it, and told me that he was bringing a new camper. He didn't show up so I got worried and went up to Half Blood Hill, and well, you know the rest, of course." Sam smiled inwardly, that was a good one, as long as Chiron wasn't as good as he' been told at telling when someone was lying, that is.

Chiron smiled slightly, which seriously worried Sam, before saying "You talk in your sleep, Sam"

Oh hell, thought Sam, his mind racing as he thought of a counter "Whatever you heard, I was sleeping, how do you know I wasn't having a dream?" Sam asked defiantly.

Chiron raised an eyebrow "Were you?" The ensuing staring contest continued until Sam finally broke.

"No. I wasn't. So what exactly did you hear?" Chiron looked extremely smug, and Sam realised to his horror that he'd been played.

"Nothing, you don't talk in your sleep, it turns out. You might know things you're not supposed to know, but I'm 2,000 years old, I know every trick in the book." Sam almost laughed, not even Chiron would ever guess how wrong he was.

"Ah, but Chiron, how do you know that I'm not even older than that?" Sam grinned "You know nothing about me. Where I come from. _Who I am._" Chiron was looking apprehensive again, but Sam had lost his taste for mocking. He sighed. "Look, as usual, everything will be explained. It's just a question of when, for you. But I swear I will explain, sooner or later, OK?"

Chiron considered it for a moment, before conceding "Very well, Sam, but you know what I want, of course" Sam let out a dramatic sigh.

"Don't you trust me Chiron?" Seeing Chiron's face, he said "Obviously not. Very well, I swear on the River Styx that I will explain, at some point, who I am." A very faint sound of thunder echoed from above them. Chiron seemed satisfied, and got up, changing back into his centaur form.

"I guess that we're done, then. Don't forget that we've forgot Capture the Flag tonight."

Sam responded, with a slight laugh "I wouldn't miss Percy's first game of Capture the Flag for the life of me."

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, as always.<p> 


End file.
